Moonlight Rose
by CalliopeNera
Summary: Rosa Luna Marie Black—Daughter of Juliet Marie and Sirius Orion Black. God daughter to Remus Lupin and God sister to Harry Potter. Being Rewritten.
1. Long time no see

**Hey guys this is Calli formerly known as RosaLuna416. I just wanted to thank you guys for your patience on this story that i had to forget about to deal with real life and to reward you guys i think yall deserve a better written story so im rewriting Moonlight Rose and hopefully will be able to update soon if my work schedule allows me to. Thank you guys again and have a great week. =D  
**


	2. Chapter 1 The Past

**AN: ****As i said before i own nothing besides some character's who are obviously not in harry potter. And warning there might be oc. **

**The Past**

_**Narrator POV**_

_October28_

_Potter Residence_

"Lily, are you home sweetheart?"

"In the kitchen, James."

James Potter walks in to the kitchen to find his loving wife preparing a dinner for their guests.

"Lily, I hope you have enough to feed an army. Because I'm starving and especially with Sirius coming over." He tells his wife with a slight grin on his face,

"Well of course I did or did you think that I was cooking just for you and Sirius and leave me and the girl's starving." She tells her Husband Sarcastically with a fake anger glint in her eyes.

"Well Yes, ah no, I ...Say where's Harry?" James asks looking around as if he would find his son playing on the floor and to of course try and help get him out of trouble.

Lily giggles at her husband's attempt to change the conversation but lets it slide anyways.

"Last I checked, your son was taking a nap in his crib. I guess he's getting ready for when lil' Rosa gets her he can have enough energy to play with her."She said with a smile on her face.

"Well I guess you can't blame him with Rosa being all hyper at moments and then with Harry trying to do what she does." James says laughing.

"I think we should be glad that she has some of Juliet in her or else we wouldn't even be able to handle her at times."Her smile turning into a grin.

"Ah. Amen to that." James says with a mocking sigh of relief.

"Say, James do you remember when Rosa did her first magic?" Lily asks her husband who intern groans and brushes his hands in front of his face at the memory.

"Ha-ha. How could I forget that?" He dry laughs."Sirius scared the living Daylight out of me when he arrived."

****Flashback**…………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**James potter was alone at home with his son, while his wife and her best friend Juliet went 'shopping' and was having a difficult time putting a shirt on his son.**_

"_**Come now son, help daddy out a little, please." He pleads to the young 10month old child. But of course Harry being a baby and all just had a smile on his face and was clueless to what he wanted.**_

"_**Ugh, I give up." James huffs while landing on a rocking chair between his bed and his sons crib.**_

_**Then all of a sudden 'CRACK'.**_

"_**James!!!!"**_

"_**AAAHHHH!!!!!!" James screamed startled while falling backwards in the rocking chair with a thump.**_

_**While he struggles to get up he sees one of his best friends, Sirius Orion Black, putting his 2 yr. old daughter Rosa Luna Marie Black, who looks like a miniature female Sirius the only difference the color of her hair was dark brown while Sirius's was slightly lighter and Sirius had a mixture of grey and green eyes while Rosa had a mystical blue crystal eyes, in the crib with the young Harry who looked excited at seeing his god sister and she him.**_

"_**Padfoot, what in bloody hell do you think your doing? Apparating in my house when you know I'm a bit nerves with Voldemort looking for us, then screaming my name, and…"**_

"_**Making you scream like a girl." Sirius says smirking not being able to miss the opportunity of making fun of him.**_

"_**Yea and…Wait What…No! I didn't… Anyways what do you want Sirius?" James stutters briefly but finally says what he meant.**_

"_**Prongs, .......BELIEVETHIS.....FREAKEDOUT....GRABBEDHER....FOLLOWEDUS.....CAMEHERE......HELPFIGUREOUT........ANDIMREALLYFREAKEDOUT!!!" Sirius says while making movements with his arms to try and explain it better but says it so fast and anxious that no human would be able to understand him.**_

_**James just stood there trying to figure out what his friend just said but only getting bits of it until he finally says "…Huh?"**_

_**Sirius takes a long breath to calm himself down and tries to explain again.**_

"_**I said that I think my Luna just did her first magic because I was sitting in the room with her and I was a little fascinated with one of the muggle story books that Juliet buys to read to her and then I feel something tapping my head and look up from the book and see her with her chubby little hands up looking at the ceiling so I look up and see all her toys floating in the air so like I said I freaked and grabbed her and walked out the room to the downstairs living room and when I look back I see her toys following us in a line so I sort of screamed Bloody Murder and I came here to see if I just imagined it and if she did do it so you can see so I know I'm not going crazy."**_

_**James looked at lil 'Rosa in the crib with Harry who had his shirt on properly know which James thought was probably thanks to Rosa then he thought about what his friend said and looked at him carefully, "Sirius I think it's time you go see that specialist me and Moony been telling you about." He says as if he was talking to a mental person.**_

_**At that you could see one of Sirius' eyes twitch.**_

_**So while they were rambling on about Sirius' mental health and how it was almost impossible for a two year old to receive magic at such a young age. Little Rosa was in the crib playing with harry and his toys when she felt a little pang of hunger and then heard a low grumbling sound and looked at her god brother who had an upset look on his face.**_

"_**Hady is you Hungy" (**_she can't say her 'r's yet so yea_**)**_

_**Harry just looks up to here with big puppy dog eyes and one of his little hands on his teddy.**_

_**So Rosa stood hanging on to the tall bars of the crib that where probably impossible to get out because of how little she was.**_

"_**Papa. Papa Hady Hungy." She tried calling her father but he was still busy arguing with James.**_

_**So she looked around and finally found what she was looking for. It was a small baby bottle full of milk that James was going to feed Harry when he had finished dressing him but he forgot and left it on his and Lily's dresser. She let herself fall back in the crib to sit side by side with Harry, who started having tears I his eyes.**_

"_**Come on Hady let's get some milk ok, so don't cwi." she tells harry with her voice full of confidence trying to cheer him up.**_

_**So with that said she grabs Harry's hand, closes her eyes and imagines herself and Harry sitting on his parent's bed. Then when she opens them she sees that she isn't in the crib anymore and that her and Harry, who was clapping his hands in excitement of what his god sister did, where now on his parents bed. Then having heard a small crack and clapping both adult men stopped arguing and turned to where the noise came from and see the children on the bed and Rosa with her chubby little hand out with a look of concentration and determination on her face and then they look to where she is looking and see Harry's bottle but she was some how leaking other magic and making other things in the room float which both men noticed immediately then a second later the bottle is gone and in her hand. **_

_**The young Potter who was watching his god sister with curiosity started giggling when he saw his bottle in his god sister's hand. Which she handed to him and she then looked up and saw her father and uncle looking at her and Harry with open mouths and pure shocked looks on their faces.**_

"_**Papa you and uncle Pwongs look funny" She says while giggling at the looks on the adults.**_

_**Then Sirius turns to James and says. "See I told you I wasn't mental."**_

_**To which James face slightly twitched.**_

_****End Flashback****_

"That day truly shocked me you know. It was one of the rare occasions that Sirius was telling the truth about something impossible." James tells his wife who was now sitting on a stool at their breakfast table along with James.

Lily had a small smile on her face and said, "Yes I know dear because the next thing I know you were calling me and talking in incoherent sentences about Sirius and Rosa," She said giggling. "And Sirius calling Juliet about Rosa and Harry. Then when we got here and we find you two buffoons sitting on an opposite couch from the children on the floor just staring at them with opened mouths like if they where going to stand up and transform into some kind of creature and the children with what Rosa said was for a long time because you both grabbed them and brought them down stairs with that look on your face the whole time." Lily finished not being able to hold in her laughter any longer.

"Yea well you would have had done that to if you saw something that unbelievable first and no one warned you about it especially with her being Sirius's but also Juliet's daughter and all."

Then they heard a 'CRACK' and someone say "What about my daughter Prongs?"

James and Lily walked into their living room where Sirius and his wife Juliet Marie Black an old friend of theirs where lying there daughter, which was fast asleep, on the couch. They greeted each other when Sirius asked James, "So what were you talking about before we got here Prongs?"

"Oh nothing much really just remembering when we first saw Rosa do magic."

"Oh I remember that," Sirius says with a booming laughter.

"That was quite a memory aright." Juliet says while laughing her bell like laugh.

Lily smiles and starts a conversation with her best friend while the men do the same.

Then all of a sudden they hear some shuffling noises and see Rosa waking up and getting off the coach and start walking to the stairs.

"Luna, where you going darling?" Sirius asks his daughter.

"Harry's awake now but he's alone."**(Now she can say her rs)** She said in her half-asleep voice and just after she said that they could her small muffled sobs coming from the Potter's bedroom and she starts trying to walk up the stairs by herself.

"How does she always do that?" James and Sirius say at the same time.

Their wives giggle and say, "We can't believe you're not use to it yet I mean she's been doing that since harry was born."

The men looked like they were about to say something but where cut off by Rosa sticking her head out of the Potter's room and asking for help to get Harry down stairs. So James goes up to help her.

* * *

After they ate their dinner the two families sat down in the Potter living room while talking about random stuff.

"Hey Prongs can I talk to you for a sec." Sirius says getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Sure Padfoot," James replies while getting up himself and follows Sirius into the kitchen.

"So, what's on your mind Sirius?" James asks his friend who looks nerves and worried.

"James I think you should use Peter as your secret keeper from now on." Sirius whispers quitely.

"What why? Is something wrong? Has something happened?" James frantically asks worried about his wife and son.

"No nothing's wrong really. Nothing for you to worry about, but I just…I think it's better if you use Peter because I doubt the death eater's expect him to be it and…"Sirius goes quiet and stares at his daughter who is in the living room playing with Harry on the floor.

James looks to where Sirius is staring at and finally gets it, "You're afraid they'll find out about Rosa and her magic aren't you." James says to Sirius who slowly nods not looking at James.

Sighing James tells his friend, "Look Sirius, of course I'll use Peter as our keeper if you think she's in danger. I don't mind Padfoot you just startled me in the beginning is all."

Sirius looks up to his friend with a sad smile.

"Thanks Prongs for understanding."

Both men give each other a nod as if in a silent agreement and return to their families.

* * *

_**AN;**__**Ok that's it for my first chapter please review and tell me what you think..**_


	3. chapter 2: Hot cakes

**October 29**

**Black Family Home**

**Narrator POV**

The Black Family was eating breakfast together when they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Sirius says once he finished swallowing his 6th whole hotcake, oblivious to the stares of his family. "It's not Dumbledore is it?"

"I'm not sure, he said he would come around mid-day, but I'll go see who it is." Juliet says after she stops staring at her husband in amazement and disgust as he started to eat his 7th hot cake which was made into a taco with eggs and bacon in it. '_Where does he put it all at …and how? _'

When she gets up and leaves grey and bright blue eyes look at each other and then down to a plate with only one more hotcake left , then they look up again and glare into the others eyes. "Sweet Luna can you pass daddy the hot cake" Sirius asks sweetly. Then a muffin flew in the air at his head which he barley dodged and you could hear a girl's bell voice as she yelled "NEVER!!!" and the war began.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Juliet had reached the door when she heard a small thump sound followed by her daughters voice screaming "NEVER!!" that came from the dining room but she let it be guessing what is was. She opened the front door and saw an old friend there.

"Remus. Hello." She greeted her friend who she had known since her Hogwarts years.

"Hello Juliet, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you please come in."

"Thank you." So as she led him through the house to the dining room where she left Sirius and Rosa at, and just as she was about to open the door she says "Oh, and Remus, please excuse the mess." Remus looks around the house, which was spotless, and was about to ask her what she meant when she opened the dining room door.

"Oh….I see." He said tying to hold back his laughter but failing in having a small smile on his face.

In said dining room you could see muffins flying across the table, that was fairly large, utensils fighting with each other and what Remus found most hilarious was the two people at different ends of the table with pots and pans on themselves which he guessed was suppose to be armor.

"Uh hum" Juliet cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

Once Sirius and Rosa heard her they stared at each others wide eyes which had one thought '_Oh shoot!!_' At that they immediately cleaned themselves and the room up with magic while they sat down in their seats looking like innocent little angels eating there food like well mannered children.

"Well I see you two are up to no good again." Remus snickered as he saw his goddaughter look up at the sound of his voice.

"Moony." Rosa yelled as she launched herself from her chair to her godfathers waiting arms.

"Well hello there Rosa. How is my darling godchild?" He chuckled as he held on to her as to make sure she didn't fall.

"I'm fine" she giggled "Me and daddy were at w….I means eating breakfast" she quickly change as she saw the look her mother was giving her.

"Yes I see that."He chuckled as she tried to look as innocent as possible. This wasn't that hard with her chubby little face and her bright blue eyes.

"Hey Moony. Can't say hello to your old friend" Sirius said with a frown.

"I was about to but I thought you might be occupied in finish cleaning up your battle."

"Ha-ha. Never to busy for you old chap" Sirius said as he finished putting the plates and utensils in the proper places "So what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Well I came to check on Rosa since you told me that Dumbledore would be coming to check on the control of her magic."

"Yes. He's coming around 12 pm I think", said Juliet as she was finishing the last hotcake on the table which was the one that her husband and daughter were fighting for in the first place. At which said daughter and husband both at the same time let out a small whimper. "He'll check on her progress and growth since the last time he visited." She finished as she licked her fingers and gave her family an evil smile of victory at having beat them both to the hotcake. '_Maybe now they'll think about making a mess in my house_'.

"I see…and how far where they when he last came?" Asked Remus with his voice filled with curiosity.

"He said they were just reaching a first year's level."

"Really!?" Remus shrieked taken completely by surprise. He studied the 2 year old in his arms amazed at how powerful she was and then he noticed a warm sort of electricity that went around the room and when he put his hand on his wand he felt it shake a little as if wanting to leave the area.

"You sense it don't you?" Juliet asked her friend who was looking around the room looking for a source.

"Yes. What is that?" He said as he looked back at Juliet and then he saw her looking at her daughter that he had in his hands and who was currently starting to fall asleep since it was close to her nap time, "Is this possible…or normal?" he asked his friends.

"Apparently it is possible but normal I highly doubt it." Sirius chuckled darkly as he watched his daughter fall asleep in his friend's arms with his worried Grey eyes.

**An: I am so sorry i took so long but kind of missed up my leg so my parents punished me.........which honestly makes no freaken since. Any ways thanks for reading and please review. Oh and you can see a pic of Juliet on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN:: I do not own any of the harry potter characters.**_

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .****................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**October 29**

**Black Family Home**

**Narrator POV**

After Rosa had her nap and the three friends got over their worried state when they realized that Dumbledore would be there soon, they were catching up and playing with Rosa who had woken up just two minutes ago. As time passed and it was soon around 12:45 they saw Rosa look at the back door before they heard a loud from the back yard and went to investigate.

When they got outside they saw that it was just Dumbledore who had apparated to their back yard.

"Good evening everyone."Dumbledore greeted them with a small smile on his face which he usually always had as he approached his old students.

"Good evening Professor and thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to visit." Juliet said as she stepped forward to give a small hug to the old man that had been a somewhat father to her when she had hard times in Hogwarts.

"Now now Juliet you know that I as headmaster sometimes don't have anything to do and I would always come to visit Rosa."

"I'll keep that in mind but wouldn't Professor McGonagall be upset to hear that." Juliet pointed out.

"Well yes but enough about me now where is Rosa at?" Dumbledore asked changing the subject.

"I'm right here!"Rosa said jumping up and down on the ground excited that she would be learning something new today.

"Well hello my dear are you ready for your lesson today?" Dumbledore kindly asks the young girl while grabbing her hand to step some feet from the others so they wouldn't be hurt if her magic got out of control.

"Yes Please." She smiled to him with her eyes shining brightly. When Dumbledore deemed it far enough he put a shield spell around him and asked her to review the spells she was taught before. While her parents and Remus watched mesmerized by how much the 2 year old girl could do.

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"So Dumbledore," Sirius said as they started walking back inside with a yawning Rosa in Juliet's arms after Dumbledore was done checking on Rosa's progress which took about 4 hours. "How is it now?"

"It seems that she is a fast learner when it comes to her control on her power..."Dumbledore announced.

Sirius looked at his old headmaster who he knew well from the times he used to visit him in his office when he was younger and a prankster, and knew he was leaving something out. "What else?"

The old man sighed and slowed down as if his old age had just caught up to him, and looked to make sure that Remus and Juliet were far enough away so they wouldn't hear, "While Rosa was showing me her progress on her control there were times when a little bit of magic got out but it was well contained under the shield and she quickly regained control once equaled out how much she released from all three of them."

Sirius nodded his head telling Dumbledore to continue when he suddenly held his hand up realizing something. "Wait a moment….What do you mean by three??"Asked Sirius not understanding what that number had to do with his daughter's powers.

Dumbledore sighed again as if the conversation was making him feel a bit stressed. "Well Mr. Black what I mean by three is that it seems that she has three sources of magic."

"Wha…bu….how??" Sirius stuttered trying to figure out what Dumbledore had just said. "I…I thought that a…all wizards had one …**one** source of magic which was there soul or being or whatever you called it."

"Yes that it the correct source of our magic but…it seems that with Rosa she has two other beings in here." Dumbledore said quietly trying to make it easier for Sirius to understand because he himself was miffed by what he had seen while he was with Rosa.

When Sirius heard that he was practically having a panic attack. He was breathing in pants with wide eyes staring at the window of the room that belonged to his daughter contemplating whether or not he should go get her and try to do an exorcism like the muggle movie had seen a couple of days ago.

"Sirius …you need to breathe and calm down," Dumbledore tried to relax him while grabbing his shoulders making sure he didn't do anything, "Calm down before your family sees you."

Sirius turned around so he wouldn't be facing the house anymore and after a while he took a big gulp of air and asked, "How are you sure that she has two_ beings_ in her? And will they harm her?"

"Well as I told you I saw how she lost a bit of control and I also saw that the magic that was released seemed to have two other sources going off around her as if it put a barrier between me and her which intrigued me since I had seen it before but it seemed dimmer so I decided to see what would happen if I made the shield around us stronger and that's when I started to see it more clearly and so when I had seen the other magic coming from her I decided to use a bit of legilimency on her but just enough so I was not hurting her, and when I was inside her mind I saw three figures standing a couple of feet away from me one I could tell was Rosa but she had her Eyes closed as she seemed to concentrate on the things around her physical body. The other two figures turned towards me and they both had the same shape and figure as Rosa but what was different was that you couldn't truly see any particular face or detail about them just their outer shape and another thing is that one was covered in a white light and the other in a black light. Then they asked me or more like demanded to know if I was going to harm Rosa and the most astonishing thing about it is that they did not have a child's voice but had more of a strong held female voice that echoed throughout Rosa's mind and when I assured them that I posed no threat to her they nodded and then I was pushed out of her mind and when I focused on Rosa I saw that she no longer had a barrier around her and that she was controlling all three sources."Dumbledore finished as he saw Sirius trying to take what he had just heard in his head.

"So I am guessing that the weird electricity we kept sensing from her time to time are the beings that you are talking about ?" Sirius asked finally understanding what it was that they were sensing and know it made since why it would happen when someone came to visit or used a new spell around his little Luna. "And you are also telling me that she can control three strong sources of powers, one being her and the other two that are like ying yang sort of beings that protect her from any unknown magic." Sirius said trying to put what Dumbledore said in just one sentence while trying to not have another panic attack.

"Yes. Precisely. Oh and that she and the other two beings seem to be growing at an astounding rate." Dumbledore said with a small smile and then continued to walk forward to the house.

"Oh, okay then." Sirius said in a Cheerful voice just before he fell to the floor unconscious.

**AN:: cool two updates on the same day...nice lol. As i said before please review. Thanks for reading. And ill try to update soon.**


End file.
